I Will Protect You
by SHonLMicK
Summary: Actually, I'm writing this for Lemon Angel Project. Although, it does not have any shoujo ai element in the anime I made one up myself and will complete this story as soon as possible. Please R&R This is my first story so please be more lenient
1. I Will Protect You

I Will Protect You

16 May 2016, Japan

8.18pm

Yui Kouno was deep in thoughts, she knew that she had always love Himuro-san for a _very very long time..._ Finally they were alone with no one else around them; her heart was in a flustered when Himuro was looking at her. "Its now or never "she thought to herself.

Eto... Himuro-san, Yui was blushing by then.

Nani... Himuro's back was facing her, he seems to be more concentrate working on the Lemon Angel Project (L.A.P) than listening to Yui seriously.

Yui was a talented programmer; she was the one who created L.A.P. Both Himuro and she have been working on the project for almost half a year now and the project was a huge success.

Himuro was a famous producer; he was hired by Nouvelle to work on the project. He seems liked a nice guy on the outside. However, in actual fact he was nothing more than a producer who wants to earn big bucks. His constant flirting with Yui only makes her fall deeper, she seems to be trap in sand pit and no one lends her a pair of helping hand.

"We have been working together for half years now haven't we... "Yui was thinking hard trying to come up with the right words to say.

"Yeah..." as usual Himuro gives her a cold and short reply.

"So what do you think of me?" Yui's heart was going to burst any minute.

"You're a good programmer..."

"Is that all?" Yui was somewhat bewildered.

_"Did he not get my message or my hint?"_ she thought to herself.

"You compose nice songs and makes good holograms... Why are you asking me this? "Himuro's eyes were still stuck on the computer not even bother to turn around and look at Yui.

"Himuro-san" Yui said in a firm and serious tone.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yui finally scream the words out loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"_..._"

Yui was shocked and confused.

_"Why didn't he react or reply to my confession?" _Yui was about to cry when Himuro finally turn his back around.

Cold eyes staring into Yui's, there was a pause and the recording room was as quiet as it could possibly get. Yui was frightened, she nearly fainted from the stare that Himuro gave her. Suddenly, Himuro stood up and walked towards Yui.

"Kouno-san I think we have a misunderstanding." Himuro purposely used Yui's surname and add honorific behind it.

"I absolutely have no feelings for you." He was talking in a harsh way to make sure Yui understand the current situation and to make things clear that there was nothing between him with her. Nothing at all.

Yui legs felt weak, she kneeled down and burst into tears. Himuro was the worst guy to fall in love with. His mind and heart was only occupied with work and more work. He was ruthless and heartless, totally liked a robot without any emotions.

"Then why are you getting so close to me to make me misunderstand?!" Yui was in despaired

"Hmmm... Kouno-san you are a talented and extremely gifted programmer like what I have just said earlier. I only think that we should get close to each because we are co-worker that is aiming for the same goal and getting even higher. "

Yui knew very well that it was not that reason. She had only sacrifice her own dreams to accomodate Himuro's. She had never liked the idea to used holograms to find the _perfect voice_ that Himuro wanted. She strongly believes that using holograms was not right; she thinks that they were deceiving the audience and supporters. However, her dreams were defeated by her love for Himuro.

"So you are getting close to me because I was nothing else but a great programmer." Yui was hopping mad upon hearing Himuro's reply.

"Kouno-san..."Himuro soften his tone.

"So you were using me to achieve wealth and fame?" Yui shouted loudly.

"Please do not put words into my mouth for I do not want to strain our current relationship as co-workers." He was a little shocked by Yui's question.

"Please answer my question." Yui quieten down.

"If you will liked to put it in that way, then the answer is yes... but I will say we are helping one another to achieve our dreams."Himuro once again giving his cold reply.

"No, that is not my dream that is yours." Yui ran out of the recording room. She thought to herself that if she hadn't leaved the room any earlier she would be suffocated.

Yui went back home immediately not wanting any passer-by to see her in this state. She was living with her best friend whom just came back graduating from England, Miki. She turn on the lights of her room a little glad that Miki was not at home as she wouldn't want her to see her liked that. Yui was a little upset too she needed a warm hug or a shoulder to cry into. She walked into her room and sat in front of her computer.

"That is your dream, I have never wanted to deceive anyone..."mumbling to herself

[Are you sure you want to remove the folder L.A.P and all of its contents to the Recycle Bin?] The words pop up on the screen.

Without a second thought Yui click [Yes]. She had deleted all of the information and resources related to the project. She called Nouvelle and said that she quit. Everyone was shocked to hear the news of Yui quitting. This means that they would have to terminate the project.

Yui was dead tired she bath and went to bed. She could not sleep and was wide awake. Yui thinking back on what have happened earlier on, again tears form up in her eyes, and she was crying in her sorrows that the man she loved so much treated her in such cruel ways.

By 10pm Miki was back. Miki was a night-owl; she loves to hang out in jazz pubs to relax a little, but today was a little different. She had had too much alcoholic and she knew that one more and she will spend her night in the pub which was the worst scenario she ever wants it to happen.

"Eh... Yui-chan back so early?" talking to herself.

Miki went in to the room as quiet as possible, she would not want to wake Yui up, and she knew that Yui had been working very hard the past few weeks and rarely had anytime to rest. Miki and Yui were sharing the room as the apartment's second room was converted into a studio recording room and the guest room does not have a bed. Miki was shocked when she heard sobbing coming from the bed when she walked into the room. She quickly rushed in towards Yui's direction. She pulled away the blanket only to find a heartbroken Yui. She quickly hugs Yui even though she did not know what had happened.

"Shush...shush..."Miki said in a comforting tone.

"You know I will always be here for you and I will never allow anyone to hurt you." Miki actually held a strong feeling for Yui, a feeling that was more than best friends, but lover instead. She knew that she would not step over that boundary not when their friendship is at stake. Miki can never leave Yui, Yui was the only one that she still had hopes to live on till this day. Something hit Miki's mind and she was in great anger ready to bash someone up.

"It was him wasn't it? That cold-blooded guy." Miki talking in a firm yet comforting tone.

Yui continued to cry in Miki's arms, she does not want to talk nor think about that guy at all.

Miki was helpless she did not know what to do and continued to hug Yui instead just making sure she was warm and cozy. Finally, Yui was asleep, Miki was very tired too. She rests her head on the pillow and turns her head to gaze at Yui.

"I will protect you at all cost; I will make you happy and smile like the way you bring light to my life." She whispered to the sleeping Yui.


	2. Confrontation & Confession

**Confrontation/Confession**

**17 May 2016, Japan**

**9.15am **

"Argh..." The sunlight shone in Yui's room and woke her up.

She turns and finds the right side of the bed empty. Miki had gotten up much more earlier and made breakfast for both of them.

"Eh... Miki-chan woke up already?"

Yui went into the washroom to freshen up herself. As she brushed her teeth she remembers what happens the day before when Miki came home. Slapping herself on the head, she knew that she had made Miki worried the whole night for her. She quickly rinsed her mouth and left the room. Yui was worried that Miki would do stupid things liked going up to Himuro and bash him.

As she walked down the stairs, she smelled the scent of toast and eggs.

"Ohio!"Miki greeted Yui with a warm embrace; she knew that it was the only thing she could do to make Yui feel better.

"Ohio..."Yui greeted her in return.

"I made breakfast you want some?"

"Sure Miki-chan. Arigto."

"Itadakimas!" Both of them ate the food hungrily.

Yui told Miki that she had quit and the L.A.P was cancelled. To Yui's surprise Miki did not give a huge respond about her quitting Nouvelle. Instead Miki replied in a monotone.

"That's fine. You know I always support your decision. As long as you're happy I'm fine with everything you do."

Yui was delighted after hearing what Miki said. She knew that at least there was someone that she could rely on and that person would always be there for her. Smiling back at Miki she returns to her breakfast. They spend the long afternoon playing music composing songs. Miki was very much liked Yui. Both of them were very into music. That was probably one reason why they had became best friend for so many years. Miki was a talented music composer. She was well-versed in playing both electric and acoustic guitar, the piano and violin. She major in Music Art Literature and took computer programmed as a sub-course. She is now home working creating soft wares for other companies, it was quite a well paid job and it requires her to spend little time going to the company. In fact, Miki have a great voice too, is just that she does not recognize this as a gifted talent of hers except for Yui.

**7 June 2016, Japan**

**6.17pm**

It's been three weeks since that night. Yui's broken heart had started to heal under Miki's care. She found a new music company that will accept her ideas about music and was hired as the main producer. Although, it was not a famous company liked Nouvelle she was very happy there. The most important thing was that her music was not restricted and the boss was a very understanding one.

This was when all happy things turn wrong.

"Beep...Beep..." Yui had received a message. She slides the phone only to be shocked by what she sees on the phone screen. The message was from Himuro. He had asked Yui to meet at a cafe that was pretty near to Yui's current workplace. Yui was in a flustered. She didn't know what to do, if she should or should not turn up. She wanted to called Miki only to realize that Miki would be even more worried for her she decided to take things into her own hands.

She went to the designated place and saw Himuro already reached there. She was pretty nervous as it has been quite a long time since she last saw him, yet again she knew that she will never be hurt again especially by him. She sat and ordered a glass of ice water thinking that hopefully it will be able to calm her uneasiness.

"How are you?" Himuro tries to start a conversation.

"I'm very fine." Yui was surprised that Himuro actually tried to get her engage in a conversation.

"Yui-chan I hope you don't mind me addressing you like that." Himuro was one sly fox; he was trying at all means to let Yui let her guard down.

"No." Yui was pretty proud that she could still remain calm when Himuro was acting affectionately towards her.

"Okay, then I will get straight to the point. I hope that you are calm enough to hear what I have to say. I think that you should have ponder and rest long enough. Don't you think that we should carry on with the project?" Himuro was again thinking about fame and wealth.

Yui was speechless upon hearing this.

_"Is Himuro changing for the better, is he going to accept me?"_' Yui was a simple-minded girl; it was like a sheep facing a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"We can always try again. I can try to improve and assure you that we can achieve much more together."

_"Wait achieves what?" _ Yui's thoughts were all written on her face.

Himuro immediately rephrase his statement. "I mean we can always chase our dreams together."

Chase and Achieve was two very different words for Yui. If Himuro use 'chase' to describe dream Yui would surely agree to it. However, Yui was much smarter now; she knew that it was a trap that was set up by the wolf. Yet, she decides to believe what he says is true. Picturing Himuro and her chasing their dreams was almost like a perfect scenario in a romantic love story, she could never disagree with it. But, again her heads keeps reminding her of what awful things Himuro had done to her and that he was the one who scared her heart. She was in a great dilemma, her thoughts was tormenting her. How she wished that she could just vanished and be free from all this torments.

"I will call you again..." Himuro left the tormented Yui in her spot.

8.20pm

Miki had gone to Yui's workplace to fetch her. She took the lift and went into her section only to find that Yui had already left. Sensing something bad might happen to Yui. Miki asked her colleague where Yui went. In fact, Yui had agreed to have dinner with Miki earlier this afternoon; Miki knew that Yui would have informed her if she couldn't make it. Yui's colleague did not know where she went and only saw her leave immediately after receiving a message. Upon hearing this Miki rushed out of the tall building. She tried to search around the area to see if she could find Yui.

After searching for nearly one hour, Miki was in despair. Miki hates being put in suspense and hate the feeling of losing something important to her, especially Yui. Miki went on searching further. She stops near a traffic light junction waiting for the [GO] signal. This was when she nearly loses her only hope to carry on living.

Miki was elated, she saw Yui on the opposite side deep in her thoughts. Miki shout across, but it did not reach Yui, not when she was enclosed in her own world. Yui crossed the road not realizing that there was an ongoing vehicle. In that moment, Miki thought that she was going to lost her, finally came back to her sense and in that spilt second she dash across and pushed both herself and Yui to the pavement. Miki had a few graze on her palm, which was when she land on her arms. Yui still not realizing what she had just done was still in her tormented state.

Miki was on the verge of tears. She slapped Yui to wake her up. Yui finally came back was shocked to see Miki in such a state.

"Mi...ki...-chan" Yui said in a trembling tone. Suddenly, something came over her and she started crying.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? Do you know how dangerous it was? I thought I've lost you." Miki was very angry by Yui's action.

"Sorry... I'm sorry...","Miki-chan what am I supposed to do, please save me. I want no more of this life to be living in such a situation where Himuro is still hurting me, please...please save me." Crying while talking.

Miki's heart hurt so much that she could not bear with the pain any more. Realizing that Yui was hurt again by Himuro, she hated herself for not being there with her for not being able to protect the one she loved.

"Why do you still love that guy? What has he done for you, NOTHING, but hurting you." Miki's anger got the better of her.

Yui was shocked by Miki's respond. Instead of comforting her she was chided. Yui's anger starts to built up and the volcano explodes.

"What do you know...? What do you know about loving someone?" Yui said in a demanding and angry tone.

Miki was not in the right mind, she felt offensive and every word coming from Yui pierce through her heart.

"Have you felt this much love for someone and it was a one-sided one. Do you know the hardship I have go through this half year? NO YOU DON'T."

By the time Yui finish her statement, Miki was already crying. Miki was not the type who would show her emotions easily, even in front of Yui she rarely cries.

Yui finally got some sense back and saw that her words were too harsh on Miki. Giving an apologetic look. When she was about to open her mouth and apologies, Miki had started to talk.

"I know... I know what it feels like" Miki finally decides to confess her feelings for Yui, she would rather Yui reject her now than to wait for another two years. Miki had known Yui for almost six years now; she had been secretly in love with her protecting her for as long as she can remember.

"Yui, I'm sorry that I'm being selfish, but I have to say this now or I will probably never be able to tell you again." Miki becoming more serious as she ready herself to leapt over that boundary.

"Yui, I love you... I have love you for many years. I did not confess my love for you as I was worried that you would reject me and that it will strain our friendship." Tears still streaming down her face.

"When I know that you like Himuro I was happy for you as I know that I can never give you the happiness you want, I can only protect you and make sure you find your happiness." Miki thoughts were flowing; the words kept in her heart for so many years were finally out.

"When I saw you crying that night it breaks my heart. I have the scar that you have in my heart too its aches was unbearable, I felt like I was breaking down. I can never show you this part of me; I need to be strong to be able to protect you... "

Miki finally finish her piece, the burden in her heart lightens, but this was the defining moment. She was waiting for Yui's respond. After ten minutes, she sees the shocked Yui sitting still; she realized that it's still the best to remain at status quo.

"You're tired. Let's go back." Miki finally broke the silence. The journey back home was not a long one, but it seems like both of them were in a difficult position. No one spoke during the whole journey.

Finally, they reached home. Yui quickly went up to her room and locked the door. Miki had known that this would happen. Hence, she was not surprised by Yui; s reaction at all. A slip of paper slips out from the other side of the door. [Sorry...], it was from Yui.


	3. Is this a Miracle?

**Is this a Miracle...**

**8 June 2016, Japan**

**10.13am**

Yui was having insomnia the whole night; it was no better for Miki either. Both of them were deep in their thoughts. Yui still shocked by Miki's sudden confession and Miki regretting confessing her love to Yui. Worst still Miki was locked out of the room; luckily the sofa was big enough for her to sleep.

Yui was pretty wide awake. She finally clears the thoughts in her mind and decided that she will have to solve this situation one day why not now. She drags her tired body towards the washroom. As she walks down the flight of stairs, she could hear slow pacing and low snores, she saw a worn out Miki sleeping uncomfortably on the sofa.

"I owe her a lot." Yui regretted how she treated Miki. She can never convince herself why didn't she notices Miki's love for her earlier, maybe they would be living happily and less miserable now.

Yui walked pass Miki and headed towards the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator; a loud suction sound could be heard and took out a carton of milk. As she pours the milk in the glass while she was gazing across, looking at the sleeping Miki. She then realized that she had never seen Miki's sleep face at all not if she could remember. As her curiosity leads her closer to Miki. She walks towards her direction, but still keeping a distance.

The much irritated Miki was awoken by all the noise Yui had made. She slowly opens her eyes only to find Yui looking at her.

"What the hell!" Miki was shocked by what she had saw just now and as she turns she realized that she was sleeping on a sofa and lands on the floor with a loud "thud".

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Yui was laughing out loudly not even helping Miki out.

"I could use a little help here."

"Ha... ohh... sure... here..." Yui reached for Miki's arm and helped pull her up; at the same time she was cleaning the tears that had form due to the laughter.

"Oh and don't curse. It's early in the morning no cursing."

"Yes ma'am" Miki and Yui were looking at each other and holding hands, suddenly there was a moment of awkwardness.

"I'll go brush my teeth..." Miki said in an awkward tone.

"Ahh... I will go fix us some breakfast." Both of them hurriedly disentangle their fingers and headed in different direction.

_"What was that? Why am i so stiff, it's not like we have never hold hands before..."_ Miki seeking an answer for her silly actions.

"Do you want some more coffee?" Yui reaching for Miki's cup

"Ahh... Arigato."

After breakfast both of them were even more stiff and uneasy, until Yui said "I will go do the dishes." and left.

"Thanks I'll go send some document" Miki making up a reason just to leave the scene.

While washing Yui was thinking, "" Yui Kouno no more running away from reality, you have to give an answer to Miki and an account to yourself."

Miki was sitting in front of her laptop; she then hears Yui's footsteps heading towards the room.

"I hope she will not talk about yesterday night..." Staring blankly at the screen.

"Miki-chan can I come in?"

_"Seriously this is getting even more awkward; this is also my room why am I asking for permission to enter my room..." _Yui couldn't find the courage to just barge in the room even though it was also her room.

"Ehh... sure..." Miki replied.

"Miki-chan" When Yui was about to get straight to the point Miki starts to talk.

"Yui-chan I suddenly remember that I need to be in the office by 11am..." Miki was not good at lying and she did not like to lie to anyone especially Yui.

"Miki-chan... Its Sunday today, I don't think the company is working today..." Yui was not smart, but she can be extremely intelligent in certain circumstances.

Miki wished to dig a hole and jump right into it. She was such a failure to be caught right after she had lied.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you... "

"Miki-chan was never good at lying especially to me" Yui got this absolutely correct. She could read Miki liked a book, after being friends for so many years.

"Miki-chan we have to talk about this eventually..." Yui was amazed at how she picked up the courage to talk in such a way.

"Okay just give me a second,'ll be back in a jiffy..." Miki dashed out of the room and went to the balcony instead. She needed to breathe in some fresh air, if not she fear that she would die of suffocation.

"Back..."

"How should I start..." Yui was back to her timid self by then.

"'Kay, Why not I'll start by saying I love you Yui-chan." Miki said in a teasing tone, but she knew that she was serious.

"I don't know if I should reply back I love you too or not." Yui was still in a state of dilemma not for Himuro and her dreams, but for her true feelings for Miki was it only friendship or there was much more.

"I know it's difficult to make a decision, I won't force you to accept my love." Miki was clearly disappointed, but managed to stop her tears from forming.

Yui could sense the sadness in Miki, "I'm not saying that I don't love you, I'm just not certain about my true feelings for you."

Suddenly, Miki's face brightens up, _"This means that I still got hope..."_

"I won't force you to answer me immediately, I don't mind waiting, and you can take your time for as long as you want. I'll be right here waiting for your answer." Miki was a little glad that Yui did not reject her immediately, instead Yui have a little feelings for her. She thought that this was few of the best things that can happen in her life.

"I'm sorry... I know you have been waiting for a very long time and yet you still cannot get an answer..." Yui was feeling very sorry towards Miki as she had made her waited so long.

"I'm fine as long as you don't shoot me down right from the start; this still means that I've got a chance right...." Miki now sounded more confident.

"Yeah, probably after some time things will turn out better for both you and me."

The conversation ended quite abruptly when Miki receives a phone call from her friend.

"Sorry that we were interrupted"

"It's alright. Miki-chan...." Yui suddenly sounded a little serious

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that our relationship will not change if the answer was not for the better, but for worse?"

Miki didn't liked the word worse she hated it so much that she hoped that she could erased it from the dictionary. There was a sudden pause and a few moments of silence. Miki was thinking about this seriously, she knew that she loves Yui a lot, but she would not want to lose Yui.

"I cannot promise that our friendship will remain the same, but I can promise you that I'll never leave you, unless you do not want me in your life, then you can count on that." Miki replied after her long thoughts.

"Thank goodness, I will never want you out of my life." Yui said in a comfort tone.

Finally, they have come to a conclusion that was to leave things at where it was and continue their current relationship as best friends.

Both of them spend the rest of the afternoon doing their own stuff, Miki working on her new software and Yui was working on the lyrics for the new song. Actually, Miki had something up her sleeves; she wants to lighten the mood and makes things back to normal. Hence, she had prepared food secretly while Yui was in the studio room; she wanted to spend the rest of the evening having a little picnic by the lake where she first met Yui.

"Yuuuuiiii-chan" Miki called out for her in a cheeky tone.

"Nani...Miki-chan?"

"You're still busy with the song?"

"Nope not really, I got a brain freeze nothing comes out."

"I have a great plan for your brain to work again, so get change and I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Ehhh.... now?"

"Yes..." Miki voice faded as she walked towards the door and placed the picnic basket in the back of her car.

"Where will we be going?" Yui asked in curiosity.

"A nice place where we can relax."

"I meant the exact location..."

"It's a secret. You will know it in a while."

Yui knew that she could not win against Miki. Hence, she gave up and looked at the view they passed by instead.

The journey was a nice and slow one, the atmosphere in the car was not as tense as before. Finally, they have reached their destination. The view was splendid, there was a tall tree by the lake and they could see the sun setting across it. Miki lay the mat and took the basket out.

"Awesome...view..." Yui was astonished upon what she saw.

"How did you know this place Miki-chan?"

"Ehh you mean you forgot about this place and what took place here?" Miki was surprised by Yui's question.

"I don't remember coming here, not with you."

"I'm hurt by your words Yui-chan; this is the place where we first met each other. Remember you lost your footings and dragged me down into the lake with you... Seriously how can you forget your savior?"

"....." Yui was still trying very hard to remember what actually took place here.

"It's alright you don't need to get so serious" Miki was a little upset that Yui had forgotten about this place.

"Ah!" Yui had finally figured out.

"Sorry that I dragged you in with me, I was very afraid at that time. I thought I was going to drown and you are the only person that was close enough for me to hang on to..."

Miki was still busy arranging the utensils and food.

_"Seriously, how can I be so ungrateful and forget about this? Miki-chan is always the one that comes to my rescue. If we were lover probably I may not be in this state now...."_

"Yui-chan I'm done preparing..."

"Okay, I'm coming" Yui sat next to Miki. Both of them were absorbed by the view, it seems liked they were living in their own world without any disturbance.

As time passes, Yui was a little sleepy by then. It seems liked it was the only right thing to do that she leaned on Miki. Every movement seemed so natural, even Yui's heart was telling her that Miki wouldn't mind letting her leaned on her shoulder.

Miki was not feeling uncomfortable too, she allowed the smaller woman to lay on her shoulders and wrapped one arm around her. She let herself enjoy a little moment of bliss, being able to feel Yui's warmth was the best thing that had happened to her.

"Yui-chan" Miki calling her softly.

"....." There was no reply. After a while Miki could only hear mumblings coming from Yui.

"You're tired let's go back." Miki carried Yui in her arms and placed her in the car.

Yui was asleep for the whole journey back home.

"Yui-chan we've reached. I guess I'll have to carry her in too." Miki was dead tired too, but she could not bear to wake Yui up.

Miki turned on the lights and laid Yui on the bed. She then went in the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Miki came out and found that she could not take her eyes off the beautiful Yui, even though she was asleep. Miki moved forward and sat beside Yui, she bend down and tried to seize the opportunity to give Yui a goodnight kiss. She bend lower and when she was about to kiss Yui, Yui had fidgeted and woke up. Miki was still in her awkward position and was very much ashamed.

Yui blinked her eyes once, then the second time. She did not know what to say when she saw Miki was about to kiss her.

In that spilt second, it seems liked Yui was being possessed. She reached out to Miki and finally closes the gap between them with her lips.

Miki was shocked that Yui had kissed her; she kissed her back as quickly as possible, afraid that their lips would lose contact.

"Yui....ch...an..." Miki was talking in between kisses.

"Does this..."

"mean...yo..u"

"accept...me...?"

Yui did not reply, but was kissing Miki back hungrily.

Miki slowly pushed Yui back down and laid on top of her. Yui slowly opening her mouth to allowed Miki's tongue to enter.

MIki sees that as a [YES] and slide her tongue in, claiming Yui's mouth. She starts to slide down kissing Yui's neck.

_"Hmm... should I give her a hickey?"_

_"Oh come on it's just a hickey, why are you holding back so much. Didn't you want to do this a long time ago?"_

Miki paused her kisses and looked at Yui.

"Do you want to take off you shirt?" Miki asked as politely as she could.

"Miki-chan! That was not a good way to ask."

"Okay how 'bout this. Please take off your shirt. Is this better?" Miki was smirking by then.

Yui was blushing hard, she slowly lift her shirt and took it off. Miki on the other hand had already taken off her pajamas.

Miki was back to "work" again. She kisses along Yui's collarbone and could feel Yui shivering. She then slowly moved downwards and finally took a nipple in her mouth. She carefully bit on it not wanting Yui to feel uncomfortable. She then moved to her final destination, Yui's most sensitive part.

"Tell me if it hurts." Miki looked up and saw Yui nodding back.

After three long hours, both of them were covered in sweats. Miki turn to her side and lay on her stomach. Yui turned and looked at Miki, trying to figure out why hadn't she accept Miki's love earlier, but yet again she was happy that they had spend the rest of the night making love.


End file.
